1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a sill plate assembly, and more particularly, pertains to an adjustable sill plate assembly utilizing a plurality of shims.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjusting sill plates in the past has been a time consuming and tedious consuming process. Sill plates could either be adjusted by resubmitting portions of the foundation, using shims, custom cutting of wood, or even making no adjustments at all.
It is important to have a level sill plate so that the subsequent joists or trusses are level for construction of a home or other building structure.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a readily adjustable sill plate incorporating the use of shims and securement screws, thereby eliminating shimming and repacking of all bearing points and eliminating the use of a wood sill plate in an all-steel structure. The adjustable sill plate assembly accommodates anchor bolts as required for structural integrity design and can be typically secured to a foundation by power actuated fasteners.